


Home is...

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [90]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee thinks about Home<br/>prompt: Home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is...

Lee lay awake long after Harry had dozed off. Harry had given him one hell of a welcome home. He was tired. His body well loved. But yet he couldn't turn off his mind and go to sleep. He kept thinking about home and what home meant to him. There was definitely a before Harry definition and an after Harry definition. Before Harry, Home always meant his mother and the home he grew up in. In some respects it would always be home. But now, home had an after Harry definition. Now home consisted of Harry, the Institute, and Seaview.


End file.
